Mis mejores días
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: La hija de Sora y Matt se gradua de la Universidad, recordando cada momento que vivió con su madre.


**Song: the best day**

**Artist: Taylor Swift**

**Digimon no me pertenece de ser así todo lo publicado pasaría en la tv**

_I'm 5 years old It's getting cold out__  
__Got my big coat on__  
__I hear your laugh And look up at smilin at you__  
__I run and run__  
__Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides__  
__Look now, the sky is gold__  
__I hug your legs and fall asleep__  
__On the way home__  
_

Recuerdo cuando tenía tan solo 5 años me encantaba correr en el aire libre y curiosar cualquier cosa, cuando el Sol bajaba del cielo para dar paso a la noche, por unos insatantes adquiría un color dorado.

Mientras tú y mi padre me veían disfrutar de como jugaba tú reías y cuidabas de mi hermanito de 2 añitos.

Después de esos días de frío y diversión llegaba a la casa demasiado cansada durmiendo todo el camino a nuestra casa.

___I don't know why all the trees change in the fall oh oh__  
__But I know you're not scared of anything at all oh oh__  
__Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away__  
__But I know I had the best day with you today_

Era demasiado Chiquita para entender el mundo desde lo más simple hasta lo más complejo, como por ejemplo el por que las hojas de los árboles cambian de color cada otoño.

Siempre he disfrutado la vida como si fuera el último pero los días más maravillosos que he tenido son los que he disfrutado contigo.__

_I'm 13 now and don't know how my friends could be so mean__  
__I come home crying and you hold me tight__  
__And grab the keys__  
__And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away__  
__And we talk and window shop til I forgotten__  
__All their names_

A los 13 años fue una epóca dificil por alguna razón desconocidad mis amigos me dieron la espalda. Llegué a la casa a llorar fuertemente no soy una chica débil casi nunca lloró pero esa vez necesitaba desahogarme.

Después de abrazarme y secar mi lágrimas sacas tu pequeño digivice y lo apuntas a la computadora para poder ir al Digimundo donde hace meses que no hiba. Llevo a mi Yokomon entre mis brazos mientras Piyomon camina a tú lado izquierdo, caminamos demasiado hasta que nos sentamos en un lugar alejado me intentaste consolar no funciono pero al menos volver al Digimundo y tus palabaras me tranquilizaron__

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school uh uh__  
__But I know I'm laughin pn the car ride home with you uh uh__  
__Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay but I know I__  
__had the best day__  
__With you, today_

Nose que sucedera los días siguientes, no sabía si volvería a hablar con mis amigos o ex amigos ahora, pero no importa por que mientras caminamos de regreso a casa nos reímos juntas y como siempre los día que convivo contigo son los mejores.__

_I have an excellent father__  
__His strength is making me stronger__  
__God smiles on my little brother__  
__Inside and out he's better than nothing_

Mi padre es un excelente hombre, se que él era un niño muy solitario y nunca pensó enamorase y mucho menos de una de sus amigas por el divorcio de mis abuelos, su fuerza y determinación me hace sentirme más fuerte.

Mi hermano menor nació prematuro teniendo por unos años problemas respiratorios muy graves yo rece y le pedí a Dios que lo curará que él es un niño muy alegre y es un joven que le encanta disfrutar de su vida incluso mejor que yo, un milagro se cumplió y ahora mi hermano ya no tiene nada que afecte su salud.__

_I grew up in a pretty house__  
__And I had space to run__  
__And I had .. __The Best Days with you_

Mi casa era muy bonita y no por que fuera grande o tuviera un gran jardín para jugar sino por que era una casa llena de amor de los digimons, de mi hermanito, de mi papa, de ti mi mamá.

Tú emblema es el del amor una cualidad que te queda muy bien por que como quieres a tú familia eres la única que puede portar ese emblema._  
___

_Now I know why the all the trees change in the fall oh oh__  
__I know you were on my side even when I was wrong__  
__And I love you for giving me your eyes__  
__Staying back and watching me shine__  
__And I didn't know if you knew__  
__So I'm takin' this chance to say__  
__I had the best day__  
__With you, today_

Ahora tengo 23 años estamos en la ceremonia de graduación de la Universidad, todos se encuentran ahí inclusive digimons.

No solo las hojas cambian en otoño también nosotros lo hacemos tanto para bien como para mal, yo siento que me convertí en una gran persona, y no lo hubiera logrado de no ser por ti mi papá.

Me parezco físicamente a mi papá con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, por dentro me parezco a ti y a pesar de tener ojos azules y tu rubíes tengo una mirada muy similar a la tuya.

Después de recibir mi diploma y recibir los aplausos, bajo del estrado recibiendo las felicitaciones de cada uno de mis tíos, mi hermano y mi padre tú eres la última y después de que me felicitas yo te abrazo fuerte para después decirte las siguientes palabras:

-Mamá te quiero- me comienzan a salir pequeñas lágrimas.

-Yo también te quiero mi niña.


End file.
